


绘马与雪国

by thememoryiscruel



Category: r1se
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoryiscruel/pseuds/thememoryiscruel
Summary: *赵磊X焉栩嘉*没有那么多恐惧，没有那么多痛苦，只是大人生里的一点小思绪*贵西皮是我的枷锁
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship, 赵磊/焉栩嘉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	绘马与雪国

焉栩嘉十八岁之后立刻去报了驾校。要一起去吗，他问赵磊。

赵磊过了十八岁没有考驾照，既然没有自然有没有的理由：没必要也是一种理由。他作出沉思模样，其实有一点在发呆。

这样两个人都会开车的话，不就可以去远一点的地方了吗，焉栩嘉补充说。他啃着指头研究驾校的传单，捏着纸张的手凸出鲜明的骨节——娃娃脸的人长了一双清瘦的手。

赵磊缓缓转动大脑，他今天反应有一点慢，一些问题像荷叶上的露水一样在心里滚来滚去。他谨慎思考。

有必要吗？他问。当然有啦，焉栩嘉瞪大眼睛，他伸出手在赵磊身上拍了一下。而且两人同行一人免费，他把传单递过来。

不错哦，赵磊说，那我们报名吧。

高考之后焉栩嘉立刻准备买车，用的是自己的积蓄，坚决没有让他爸补贴。预算有限，他挑了半个月竟然选了日产的雷克萨斯——对焉栩嘉来说似乎过于朴素。赵磊陪他去提车，焉栩嘉笑得眉眼弯弯，像个兔子一样坐在驾驶座上震，使劲拍副驾的皮座椅：rayrayray

赵磊坐在座位上一边扣安全带一边开玩笑：我还没买保险呢我现在立刻就买。焉栩嘉一边呸一边嘎嘎鸭子笑，仗新手行凶，在可以开八十的路上开出40的速度，第一次停车活生生霸占了两个车位。

那一年的春节后他们真的计划两个人一起开车去旅行。仔细想来，这真的也是两个人唯一可以单独出行的方法——任何大众交通工具都会被粉丝查到。焉栩嘉找来一些自驾游攻略，翘着手指头在屏幕上缓缓的拉给赵磊看。赵磊在那个瞬间神经质地抖了一下。

“干嘛。”焉栩嘉看了他一眼。随着长大他的眼皮逐渐沉重，下三白越发得重，显得妩媚。赵磊眼看着孩子气从他的皮囊上流逝——虽然内里几乎没有变。

“冷？”他用手背草率的贴了下赵磊的额头。赵磊说没有。

真的没有变吗？焉栩嘉仿佛从来没有发自内心的痛苦，从没有破裂。

赵磊在某个瞬间这样想。

之前焉栩嘉和队友一起去试戏，不错的制作里的小配角，一直在等消息。后来队友中选，大家都很高兴，饭桌上喝了一杯，焉栩嘉笑得比谁都甜。就是这样子的，娱乐圈，他们14岁开始就知道。每一天都是许许多多的希望许许多多的失望密密麻麻叠在一起，他们都很坚强，不会也得会。

他在桌子下面捏了捏焉栩嘉的手，焉栩嘉坚定的回捏他，冲赵磊一笑。

晚上的时候录完音回来，保姆车缓缓开在小区狭窄的走道上。他坐在车里看着窗外，见到昏黄光线下翟潇闻和焉栩嘉并排坐在小区儿童公园的秋千上说话。车缓缓的开过，焉栩嘉吃完后把香蕉皮塞进翟潇闻兜帽里，翟潇闻反击，他抬起手挡住翟潇闻的手，露出一点笑容来。是真的笑容，是真的甜蜜，已经不是此前留给赵磊的“我很好”的那一种，没有任何可供解读的潜台词。

这个场景似曾相识。

我又错过了什么吗，赵磊想，我似乎总是在错过一些时刻。他想起一些往事，把窗帘狠狠地拉上，引来助理探寻的视线。但赵磊不在乎。

焉栩嘉走进房间的时候赵磊正背对着他收拾桌子。唯一的光源是桌子上的台灯，于是赵磊的背影在白光里长出毛绒绒的模糊边缘，变成庞然大物，是全世界最温柔的野兽。他忍不住走过去要抱那个背影，折着手肘在肩头，整个身体贴在背上——比长焦短炮前最近的距离还要近一点。他越过赵磊的肩膀看着桌子，有一点点心虚。天气已经有些冷了，椅子背上叠了厚厚一层衣物，桌子也非常非常的乱，令人难以忍受。

“你看看你。”赵磊说。轰，他嘴巴模仿爆炸的声音。他偏过身子看着焉栩嘉，露出那种夸张的玩笑式的嫌弃表情。但眼神是温和的。

“我揍是这样子的啦。”焉栩嘉嘻嘻笑，一点点心虚，混合着很多近乎恬不知耻的理直气壮。他理直气壮的把脸凑过来，几乎贴到赵磊脸上，伸出手在桌子上方的空气里游：“乱中有序。”

赵磊一贯很爱他这个模样，露出一点破绽的样子。焉嘉大部分时间里连选择忍耐的姿态都没留下，变成一个彻底没有棱角的小机器人。但他会笑嘻嘻的对赵磊说一些没脸没皮的话，提一些霸王条款，其中一个变成这张桌子放在他们狭小房间的角落里，焉嘉没收拾的旅行箱（赵磊有一个一模一样的）塞在桌子下面。他享受这样的时刻如享受爱人的告白。

赵磊不在乎破绽，因为似乎更恐惧的是不被人堪破。他知道自己会显得难看：渴求的，不体面的，狼狈的。人类展露情绪难免会留下这样的痕迹，如同血光飞溅的瞬间也许很美丽，但血会变臭变冷，散发出腐败气息。焉栩嘉和自己不同，但如果……

想法被打断了，因为一个吻。焉栩嘉在吻他，舔湿了赵磊的嘴角，赵磊微微侧过头，背过身靠在桌沿盯着焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉犹豫了一下，慢慢蹲下身去把膝盖压在地上。

别墅有地暖，但赵磊还是买了长绒的厚地毯。并不是为了这样，但也可以当作为了这样。这个房间里的一切都是如此，香薰机，深色的床品和电脑桌。

焉栩嘉拉开赵磊裤子的拉链，扯了几下没扯开，抬头望着对方。

“不要撒娇。”赵磊说，他伸出手整理了一下，又去摸焉栩嘉软乎乎的脸颊。手指顺着轮廓摸过去，抚过慢慢变红的耳朵，插进茶色的短发里厮磨，缓慢又坚定。这么温柔的抚摸是为了无声的说，请永远永远对我撒娇。

他随即被湿漉漉的口腔一点点吞没，被一对柔软晶莹的嘴唇夹住。赵磊哼了一声，克制自己没有动。

焉栩嘉口活极烂，唯一的优点是心诚。嘴很小，嘴小的人越卖力在这种时候越显得很笨拙，口水糊得到处都是，吮吸的时候发出可笑的次溜溜的声音，和吞咽声和喘息声杂乱无章的响在一起。他很快就累，把赵磊的性器挪到腮帮子里喘息，露出一点兔牙。本来就肉嘟嘟的脸颊鼓起一块，嘴唇被撑得翻出边缘，盈盈水光里可以看到一颗不为人知的小痣。

赵磊觉得全世界也看不到比这更色情的画面。

“焉焉……”他叫他，伸出脚去踩焉栩嘉的裤裆，手指去抚摸他眼角流露出来的痛苦神色。

没有人被一根硬邦邦的玩意顶着喉咙眼还能爽到。两个人以前一起看片子的时候就吐槽过，焉栩嘉跟看恐怖片似的抱着枕头缩在床头，皱着脸点着屏幕上男优陶醉的面孔：”这些人演的也太夸张了吧！哪有这样……那个，那个顶在这里，超痒超想呕……”他说得兴起，才发现赵磊有点尴尬的注视着他。

“这么难受的吗？”赵磊问，尴尬极了。他没怎么留意，这不应该，当时有点儿过于激动……

焉栩嘉眨眨眼睛，他用抱枕挡着半张脸，只露出眼睛和乱糟糟的刘海。他拿开枕头慢慢的爬到赵磊身边。

“这么舒服的吗？”他挑衅他：”磊哥似乎很喜欢。”

当晚焉栩嘉亲身实践，他向来不愿意赵磊含他，就像对待极限运动——只有说的时候才跃跃欲试。但赵磊的教育理念向来是想带他去多尝试，提升一下享乐的边界，他颠来倒去的哄，总归是能得手的。

“是真的演得太夸张了。”完事后赵磊说，擦拭自己的嘴角：“嘉嘉似乎很……”。焉栩嘉翻过身来捂他的嘴。

焉栩嘉跪不住，人歪了歪，抓住赵磊的大腿，把他从回忆里抓回来。性器一骨碌滑出来，在焉栩嘉嘴角蹭出一抹粘乎乎的闪，他一脸的意乱情迷，显得十分无辜。赵磊日了他无数次却还是会被迷住。被迷住本身就是很愉悦的，更愉悦的是这个迷住你的人你马上还可以睡他。

他们长期在集体里生活，不然就分开，需要一些special来证明自己不同。做爱是其中一种。他拽着焉栩嘉肩膀上的衣服把他朝床上拽，焉栩嘉扯住他的裤子，两个人磕磕碰碰爬到很窄的小床上，焉栩嘉跨坐在赵磊上方，脱掉套头卫衣的时候像猫一样拉长身体，露出柔软平坦的小腹。

拔开润滑剂牌子的时候瓶口发出啵的一声，焉栩嘉倒了一点点在手指上，赵磊朝他伸出右手，他就在这只摊开来的雪白手掌里也挤了一些。赵磊握住他的性器，另一只手去床头摸香薰灯，橙花的甜美香气里焉栩嘉发出低的，咕噜噜的，湿润的哼声，在头晕目眩的手淫里沉下身体，一点点的让另一位男性的生殖器捅进自己的屁股里。

“赵磊。”他夹着赵磊气喘吁吁的叫他的名字，像打开什么开关。赵磊开始缓缓的动，他配合着摆腰，一轮冲撞之后他汗淋淋地弯下身，像因雨水而垂下枝头的艳丽花朵。

他们都年轻，很健康，很坦白，能很轻易的从性中得到快乐。搞完之后焉栩嘉把脸埋在枕头里，身体折成一张弓——一部分床单湿了，他掩耳盗铃的避开。赵磊把冰冷的湿巾在手里捏得暖一些（基本只是心理作用），掰开腿给他擦湿漉漉的腿根。他被迫打开，被迫转过身来。

“我也想要肌肉。”他哑声说，顺势抬起脚搁在赵磊的肩膀上。

赵磊整天健身的时候壮得吓人，现在太忙了少去健身房，看着才好了些。即使如此，焉栩嘉的小腿上一点肌肉都没有，和赵磊的手臂并排放着，像个没有生命的人偶部件。

“去练呀……”赵磊说，慢条斯理的在他大腿根擦来擦去，逗得焉栩嘉缩起来：“又不去。我和姚琛上次叫你一起办卡都不去，怎么可能有。”

讲完这句又怀疑自己说错，要兜回来。

“有没有都很可爱。”赵磊说。

“不许说我可爱。”

焉栩嘉懒洋洋的说。

他在赵磊面前太放松了，可以随时睡过去。刚闭上眼睛又被推醒，赵磊让他回自己床上，因为要换床单。好一阵之后有人从背后抱住他，迷迷糊糊里听到赵磊在问问题。

“你今天和小翟在院子里说什么？”

“他找到一个好搞笑的视频，把蜘蛛侠改成日本特摄……”

赵磊沉默。

“你记不记得前年的超新星……”

“记得啊，我射箭输了那届，怎么了……”焉栩嘉的声音越来越慢，他真的要睡过去了。

“有不开心吗？”

“没有啊。”

“我每天都很开心。”

赵磊突然紧紧的抱住他。没有任何问题再传来，他在这个拥抱里沉沉睡去。

年后的假期里他们终于启程，两个人全副武装在一个飘着雪的清晨出发，成功避开了所有窥探的视线。坐上车之后心情都很好，好到静静的坐了一会，戴着手套的手指笨拙的扣在一起。亲吻之后赵磊握住方向盘，他几乎忍不住要高歌，焉栩嘉把调好导航的手机放在支架上，蓝牙音响搁在侧面的杂物槽里。

“下雪你小心点慢点开，”他忍不住叨叨。

“没问题没问题。”赵磊一边唱一边嚷嚷：“freedom！”

载着两个人的车沿着蜿蜒公路，他们大惊小怪的，仿佛没有见过雪国。

焉栩嘉选的温泉酒店在深山里。每间客房都是山间独立的小木屋，私密性很好。整个酒店都是日系风格，赵磊办完手续一手拿着信用卡一手拿着钱包，看到焉栩嘉在那弓着身子和几个小朋友一起在一张大桌子上写着什么。

“你在干嘛？”赵磊问，他凑过去看。

“看了就不灵了！”焉栩嘉大急，把手里的木牌翻过来。

“哦……”赵磊说：“许愿那套，那种，把愿望写在木牌子上挂着。”

“对，对。”焉栩嘉说。

“你要许什么愿？”赵磊问。

“也没什么。”焉栩嘉说：“我其实不大许愿。”

这是真的。焉栩嘉没有真正的愿望。想要手表，想学吉他这些简单的愿望不算，他没有真正的，强烈的，就算可笑的祈求也希望得到的热望。他总是尝试把一切事情分割，把所有事情的原因归结成自己——依赖别人令他痛苦，包括向神灵许愿本身。

“那我陪你挂上去。”赵磊只好这么说。

他们把木牌挂在这棵用铁丝缠成的荒唐假桃树的最高处。

“磊哥你写一个吗。”焉栩嘉问。

“好。”赵磊说。

他想了许久，觉得自己想要的太多，实在是贪心。木板和欲望比起来太小了，提笔之后只写了四个字：“万事如意。”

晚上又下了好大的雪。两个南方人在温泉里泡得热乎乎软绵绵，披着睡袍扒在窗前看，好像回到好些年前，他们在X玖少年团的宿舍里第一次一起看北京的雪。忍不住又要做爱，被泡得温暖又柔软的肉体包裹是人间极乐。焉栩嘉站不住顺着玻璃朝下滑，呼吸在玻璃上留下水雾，又被他徒劳的手指划破，赵磊从身后撑住住焉栩嘉，雪白的睡袍被扯散了，两个人滚在干燥的木地板上，赵磊托着焉栩嘉的臀让他平躺。

焉栩嘉迷蒙的看着赵磊削瘦的面孔，情动里他恨不得现在就死去，短短的人中绷得死紧。

吻我，他心想，赵磊，如果你吻我，我什么都……

赵磊凑过来，他的嘴唇很热，贴在焉栩嘉的下巴尖，然后向上，舌头插进他合不上的牙关，温柔又缓慢的搅动。赵磊毫无保留的吻了他很久。

焉栩嘉睡着之后他叫了酒店的车去了大堂，跳了好几下才把最高处的绘画马摘下来。他在树下把它翻过来。焉栩嘉的字很大，很潦草，木板很多地方都是空的。

在X年X月X日，焉栩嘉的愿望是：

with Ray.Z

酒店的服务生体贴又温柔，观察了很久才走过来，面色如常的递来温热毛巾。

“先生，您需要什么帮助吗？”

“不用，谢谢。”

赵磊说。大哭的人类很丑陋，他用热毛巾捂住眼睛。

赵磊曾经有一点点困扰。在无尽的爱与梦想的追逐里，他用一点点空隙争分夺秒的思考着。

“和我在一起会幸福吗？”

“如果我不是你的港湾……”

“如果我无法和你分享你的痛苦，那我的爱还有意义吗。”

他从来没有问过，因为怀疑这些问题本身会成为焉栩嘉痛苦的来源。但他已经明白，这困扰是焉栩嘉给他的礼物，而忍耐它将是赵磊的回礼。

拥有麦琪的礼物，是爱情中最幸福的事。


End file.
